falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
PRNC - Social Policy and Closing Speeches
In the final day of their 582 conference, the most anticipated in party history, the Popular Republicans brought out their heavyweights to deliver social policy and a closing speech. The often quiet Chairman of the party, Stuart Ponsonby opened the night with a speech about protecting personal freedoms. Then, party treasurer Richard M. Nixon, Jr., talked about the addition of two new government ministries. Next, John Fetterman, a longtime MP, talked about immigration reform. Finally, the man himself, Sheldon Whitehouse, accepted renomination by his peers and gave closing remarks. Originally posted by Stuart Ponsonby: Wow. What a great crowd! Every day I wake up and I'm astounded at how far a humble idea can go over the course of just over a decade. At this time eleven years ago, we were just a few people and a dream signing some legal documents in a rented office in Tapanuo. Just sign here and the Popular Republican Movement is born. And now here we are; it inspires me every day to keep up the fight. The small part of that fight that I'll be talking about today is a very broad social philosophy: the Popular Republican commitment to personal freedoms. This has been on our platform since the beginning because it's not circumstantial; it doesn't matter if we've been at peace for a hundred years or are just coming off of a most destructive war; it doesn't matter if the economy is booming or if times are tough. It isn't the government's place to tell you what religions are acceptable. It's not the government's place to tell you what political beliefs are acceptable. It's not the government's place to tell you what you can say, think, or feel. There is no regulation of the heart and mind. And the sad truth is that I should not need to say this. We have authoritarians running in this election. We have the New Falleentium Order promising to arrest, deport, or perhaps do worse to every Muslim, socialist, nd communist in this country. Where does it end? Once you start arresting the socialists - for the sake of the Four, a party called the Socialist Party got more than 1 in 5 Falleen voters to vote for it! Will we be arresting 1 out of every 5 people in this country? Then who? Maybe they'll come after me and you next because we're not sufficiently anti-socialist? We have to defeat these men at the ballot box for the sake of freedom - a freedom we could lose if the NFO ever got enough power to enact its programme. But they aren't the only one. Let's not let the extremism of the NFO distract us from the extremist of the United Falleen Imperial Democrats. UFID has used their every public statement to associate the Red Federation with "separatism". It's a carefully-crafted strategy to de-legitimize the free and open elections in Hastiga and Veldunium - to suggest that somehow, it was really the Red Federation that tricked the people in those states to vote to leave. UFID is intent on running a slave state that rules by force. We cannot do this. If we look the people of Hastiga and Veldunium in the eyes and tell them that they have to stay whether they want to or not, I fear that civil war will be our lot. How long can a people be ruled by a government they deem unrepresentative before it turns into that nightmare scenario? I'll close my speech with this: don't give up on the values of Falleentium. We believe in democracy here. We believe in freedom here. NFO and UFID do not represent this country. Thank you." Originally posted by Richard Nixon: Good afternoon, Falleen patriots. I'm Richard Nixon, and my speech today is dedicated to our veterans. I am proud to reveal that the Popular Republican Movement will be opening a new government ministry if elected: the Office of Veterans' Affairs. A dedicated minister will therefore be appointed to personally craft policy to accomodate and re-integrate our brave veterans back into civilian life. We will be exploring programs to get them back into the work force and to accomodate any lasting injuries they have taken as a result of their selfless sacrifice. Every party will tell you that we need to make new policies to avoid a wave of returning veterans from going jobless and maybe even homeless, but the Popular Republican Movement is the first party to promise the creation of a dedicated office to tackle this task. This is just another of our initiatives to preserve the integrity of the Falleen economy and keep our people as prosperous as possible in the post-war world. Thank you very much. Originally posted by John Fetterman: Welcome everybody, my name is John Fetterman, and if you don't know me, I was one of the very early party members of PRM, I've been in office since 571, and most people know me as the author of the Buy Falleen, Hire Falleen Act. But I'm not here to talk about that today because Rick Ross covered the basic idea during the economic segment. I'm here to talk about immigration reform - something we tried to do before the war and something we want to keep trying at. Our current immigration laws are absolutely ridiculous. This is from our new manifesto - you'll be able to get a copy at the end of this event. "According to the Imperial Immigration Act, the only people who may be given a federal immigration permit are 25-32 year olds with 90% proficiency in both Fallish and the relevant state language and a doctorate degree." I don't think it's a fringe idea that we could occasionally allow a 35 year old to enter the country, do you? Ultimately our policy is this: we need to significantly simply and slacken the federal immigration requirements and delegate more power to the states. We can make many more people federally eligible to immigrate and allow the state goverments to decide what kind of people, and how many, they want to let in. The Imperial Immigration Act already allows states to create their own requirements for immigration. We would expand that power so they, along with the federal government, could set caps on a total number of people to let in over any given period of time. To summarize it, we want to reform immigration so that we have a larger pool of eligible immigrants to draw from - and it's up to the elected officials at both the state and federal level to decide how many should be let in. Thank you. Originally posted by Jeff Sessions: Sheldon Whitehouse. You have been charged by the voters to lead the Popular Republican Movement in the Falleen Federal Election of 582. Do you accept the Popular Republican nomination for Chancellor of Falleentium? Originally posted by Sheldon Whitehouse: Yes, I do. Thank you everyone, let's get one more round of applause for all of the speakers at all of our events so far. It has been the honor of a lifetime to lead this movement through thick and thin.If elected Chancellor, I will work tirelessly to save the economy from becoming dependent on foreign creditors. I will work tirelessly to keep the fragile peace we've established and build a world of diplomacy and cooperation to replace the old world of violence and atrocity. And I will work tirelessly to preserve your freedoms and rights against every force, foreign or domestic, that seeks to strip you of them. The Popular Republican Movement is the New Falleen Centre, and we will be the bulwark of rationality and stability in an era when political extremists at home are stronger than they've been in a great many years. We will persevere through these trying times by doing what is right and doing what works instead of pursuing the path of the ideologues. I humbly ask for your vote next month so that I can take the Popular Republican platform to Corrintrin and set the course for recovery. Thank you. Category:The Imperial Constitution